


Ceremonial

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angels, Ceremonies, Demons, Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Dennis Wheatley





	Ceremonial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syrupwit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrupwit/gifts).



"Just one thing," Aziraphale said, as they strolled past armed police and confused team-building sharp-shooters, "why was an ex-Satanic nun thinking, _Oooh, he's still so dreamy?_ "

Crowley shrugged. "She's got eyes? Nah, it's probably all the times she saw me at ceremonies. You know I scrub up nicely."

Aziraphale gave him a shocked glance. "Crowley! You _didn't!_ "

"What? _No._ Not _that_ sort of ceremony. You read too many Dennis Wheatley novels. I, um -" Crowley trailed off.

"You -" Aziraphale prompted.

"Gave out prizes at her school's awards ceremony," Crowley sighed. 

"No wonder you enjoyed dressing as a teacher again," Aziraphale beamed.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  [Dennis Wheatley](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dennis_Wheatley)  
> 


End file.
